


We Are One

by PrettyRascal



Series: Sub!Chanyeol [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Clones, Come Inflation, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Self-cest, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Who else could make Chanyeol scream for hours? Make him cum over and over? Make him beg for a thick cock?Nobody but himself.(Kind of himself, only a lot more evil)
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Series: Sub!Chanyeol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274189
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	We Are One

"You lost," the deep voice whispered in his ear. 

Chanyeol swore he was going to pass out.

He had three loads of cum pumped into him, and he'd been fucked for the past few hours. How long _had_ it been? Chanyeol couldn't care less.

Deep breaths filled the room.

He was pathetic. The rest of his team mates were out fighting their clones. They were battling like men, trying their hardest to stop the others.

What was Chanyeol doing?

There he was, laying on the bed, staring up at his white eyed reflection. His stomach was swollen from the cum and the thick cock that was still lodged in him.

**Chanyeøl**. 

He had let his clone, all the evil parts of him, fuck him into the bed of the hotel he was staying at.

He had thought he was spying on his clone; being subtle as he followed him around. He clearly hadn't.

When he had returned to his hotel room, **Chanyeøl** was laying on his bed. Instead of starting a fight, he had pulled Chanyeol into a deep kiss. It all kicked off from there.

The fire-bender gulped as he stared up at his clone. "Lost?" he echoed. His voice was rough from all the screaming and moaning he had been doing.

**Chanyeøl** laughed lowly. He licked his lips as he stared down at the other's chest. He was covered in his own cum.

"Yeah, lost," he sneered, thrusting up into him once again. Chanyeol screamed. How was he hard already? And why was he so turned on by... _himself_? He had never considered how good his own cock would feel. Long and hard, hitting all the right places.

**Chanyeøl's** large hand wrapped around the orginal's throat. Long fingers squeezed the sides of his neck. He marvelled at how large his hands were... his own hands? 

No. These hands felt much better. Cooler, somehow more experienced.

"You think I'm gonna let you go after this little show?" The clone laughed, squeezing his throat enough to hear Chanyeol gasp. "Buckle up, princess. I plan on fucking you day in and day out," he whispered.

Still cutting off his airway, **Chanyeøl** began to thrust into the pliable mess beneath him.

_"We are one, slut."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and horny after seeing Yeol's teasers. This happened.
> 
> Small drabble! 
> 
> I loooove exo selfcest, and the whole clone thing made my dreams come true.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
